boardbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Multiverse
Overview The Multiverse refers to the setting of the Epic Board Battle. It is an infinite number of different, separate realities (often referred to as Planes or Universes). Beyond each reality lies the Warp. Every Plane in the Multiverse is different, with its own history, Gods, afterlives, and natural laws. Some resemble each other in many ways, presenting parallel universes with only minor differences. Others are bizarre and strange, operating under completely different principles than any other Plane. For example, in some Planes, magic might work one way, while in another, it works differently, and in another still, magic is not possible at all. In some planes, the laws of thermodynamics we are familiar with might apply, but in others, this might not be the case. There might be a Universe where the Nazis won World War II and rule most of Earth with an iron fist, another Universe where Earth is now nothing but a barren rock after a nuclear apocalypse, and there are, of course, many Universes where there isn't (and never was) a planet Earth. It is possible, thought unlikely and extremely difficult, for people or things to travel from one Plane to another. Travelling from one Plane to another almost always requires someone to travel through the Warp, so individuals who travel between the different Planes are sometimes referred to as Warp Travellers. Effects of Travel to Different Planes The exact effects on an individual travelling from one Plane to another vary considerably. Certain 'rules' from an individual's Plane of origin will still try to apply even when that individual travels to a different Plane - this is becuase the traveller is, in fact, a small component of their Plane of origin. Thus, if an individual needs to perform certain rituals to cast a magic spell in their home Plane, they will likely still need to perform those same sort of rituals in the Plane they travel to if they want to cast spells - even if the 'locals' do not use those same rituals. This can become complex in situations where the individual and the Plane interact in more complicated ways, however. For example, a Cleric typically gains their power due to a channel to their Gods... but Gods are specific to a given Plane, so travelling to another Plane would (at least physically) separate that individual from their Gods. In this case, their abilities may still work, as there is still a metaphysical link to the Gods within that person themselves... although that link may weaken in Planes very opposed to such a God (or Gods in general). Similarly, an individual who uses magic spells by absorbing naturally occurring Magic in the air around them may find themselves in a Plane where the same sort of Magic does not occur naturally. In this case, they will instead absorb the new kind of Magic and bend it to their will. If they find themselves in a Plane where there is no Magic at all, they may possibly be able to still absorb some sort of energy (perhaps heat, light etc) from their environment around them to use (though if such a drastic change became necessary, it would probably impair their spellcasting considerably). The amount of difficulty such approximations present is directly propritional to just how different the new Plane is to the one the individual came from. As a rule of thumb, an individual's powers will try to stay the same regardless of which Plane they enter, but the more different the Plane they enter is from their Plane of origin, the more difficult it will become for them to use their usual powers. Reasons for this Setting The reason for using the Multiverse as a setting was to give players at The Administorum the freedom to invent their own Epic BB characters, histories and backstories without having to rigidly adhere to a specific 'canon' history and setting. This allows for a mixing of genres and styles. Thus, for example, it is possible for a 20 year-old character who was born in New York to fight alongside a grizzled space-rogue from a Universe were the Earth was destroyed over a thousand years ago. Because both characters come from different Planes, their backstories do not clash despite the apparent contradiction. It also allows the various adventures to constantly change their locales and settings, and for players to flesh out a universe of their own creation for the other players to explore and interact with. List of Known Locations The list below covers some of the Planes/Locations to have appeared in the Board Battles in the past: *The Warp *The Mortal Plane *Inferno *Ithia *The Obsidian Island *Everworld *Umbra *The Imperial Plane *The Battle Arena Category:Epic Board Battle Category:Concept